


Forget Me Not

by Socially_Awkward_Turtle



Category: BTOB, K-pop
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socially_Awkward_Turtle/pseuds/Socially_Awkward_Turtle
Summary: As a child, Jihye received a bracelet from a boy, her first love, who claimed he’d find her and marry her. However, as the years drew on, Jihye forgot his promise and found herself engaged to another man. When she begins to work with BTOB, her first love enters her life again and he realizes he is too late to get her back... Or is he?





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two will have angst.

_“This is for you…” a blurred hand reached out towards her. “We’ll be together forever!”_

_She took the bracelet he made her and continued to sniffle, “But we’re supposed to get married.” The water works began again and he hugged her._

_“Don’t worry! I’ll find you and marry you! Just wait for me. I’ll find you in America o-or you can come back here and find me.”_

_She sniffled, “I’ll find you, Hy—_ _BUZZZZ BUUUUUUZZZZZZ BUUUUUUUUZZZZZZ!!!!”_

Jihye shot up in bed and her hand shot out to silence her alarm. She looked at her clock before flinging herself back down in bed. Her hand fell over eyes and she sighed, “That dream again… Who was he?” Jihye had the same dream for the umpteenth time. It started the moment she got engaged to her fiancé, Minkyu. She looked over to see her fiancé half naked and still asleep. “Oppa~!” She lied down on his chest. He grumbled, “Oppa~ you’re going to be late. Wake up~.” She kissed his chest before crossing her arms over him and lied on head on him. She shook him one time lightly and his eyes opened slightly. She leaned up and kissed his lips.

“Mornin’” he mumbled as his hand looped around her waist and rubbed her back.

“Morning, love. Come on, you have to get ready for work… I’ll make us breakfast.” She started to pull away from him, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him.

“One more kiss” he pressed his lips to hers again.

“Go, you’re going to be late” she whined as Minkyu trapped her in his arms preventing her from finishing the dishes in the sink.

Minkyu chuckled and his breath rolled over her neck, “I just want one more kiss.”

“You and all these extra kisses. I should start charging you.”

Minkyu turned her around to face him and he kissed her, “You have a good first day at work. Tell me all about it when I get home, okay?”

“Mmm, I will” she leaned up and kissed him again. Then he left and Jihye finished cleaning the dishes and got ready for work.

* * *

“Ji-ji!” Jihye caught her friend as she threw herself on her and hugged her, “I’ve missed you so much!!!”

“Soyeon! I missed you too!” Jihye laughed as she hugged her friend back, “I’m so glad I’ll be working with you! Thank you so much for putting in a good word for me.”

Soyeon flicked her wrist as she waved Jihye off, “Of course! When I saw your name in the pile of applicants, I knew it was fate. When did you move back? Why didn’t you tell me?” Soyeon and Jihye both went to Savannah College of Art and Design when they became friends their freshmen year. “Come on, I’ll show you where your office is and I know this is last minute, buuuuut… Our main photographer quit, and we already agreed to a project. You’ll have to do it for us.” Jihye’s eyes widened but before she could protest, Soyeon beat her to it, “I know, but head man likes your portfolio. He’s the one who put you in charge. You have years of experience and he didn’t want you wasting away as some assistant.” Soyeon grabbed Jihye’s hand and pulled her to the elevators to show her around.

* * *

After all the touring and letting Jihye set her things down, Soyeon rushed her to a meeting room where eight people sat waiting. “Jihye, this is BTOB. They are the group you will be working with the photoshoot and also possibly helping with the video editing” Soyeon introduced Jihye. She knew she had to work with them, but she didn’t think it was going to be so soon. “Their comeback won’t be for about 9 months, but they already requested to use our services for the photoshoot.” The company Jihye worked for was one that was well known and well used for many idols and models. The company took reservations as early as year in advance just because they would get so many requests.

Jihye bowed and seven of the men stood up bowed back with giant smiles, “We’ve seen a lot of your work, we can’t wait to work with you. I’m Eunkwang, the leader.” He introduced each member after him.

She reached out to shake his hand, but then blushed as she yanked her hand back, “Sorry, I’m still readjusting to Korea again.”

“You were raised in America? That’s what Soyeon told us.” Peniel grinned, “I’m from there too.”

Jihye’s smile brightened, “No way? Where were you living? I was in Dallas.”

“Chicago” Peniel replied.

The two were about to go further into the conversation, but Soyeon cut them off. “I would  _love_ to let you guys talk, but we really have some important issues to handle” there was a sudden professionalism radiating off of Soyeon. Jihye was shocked that this was the same girl who just threw herself at her a couple of hours ago.

During the meeting, Jihye felt someone staring at her as she took a few notes, but every time she looked up, she saw no one looking at her. However, she did see Hyunsik stare at her right wrist. There rested a purple beaded bracelet with white beads in the middle that etched out her name. She tugged her jacket sleeve down over the bracelet. Jihye knew it wasn’t the most professional bracelet’s, but she rarely took it off. Hyunsik’s eyes flicked to hers. There was an intense pressure from his stare, but she couldn’t figure out why.

“Would that work, Jihye?”

Soyeon’s voice dragged her back to the meeting, “Sorry… I didn’t catch that. Could you repeat it?”

Soyeon gave her friend a smile, “We were saying that we should meet up two months before the comeback to start taking the photos then again a month later.”

“I prefer meeting before then. I like to get a feel for the personalities of people I work with. Especially if you are planning on a mature concept. I feel like, if we could capture yourselves to fit the concept” Jihye played with her pen in her fingers.

“Jihye, we just don’t have that kind of time. We have a lot of projects before working with them. They also have very busy schedules as idols.”

“I know. Which is why I’m asking that you spare some free time that maybe we can meet up for coffee or something. I take my work very seriously and if I have to do this on every day off or break I have, I will” Jihye’s fingers stopped moving as she looked up at the men. “I understand if you would like to reject this request, but please think it over before you give me an answer.”

The men sat in silence as they gave each other looks, “Well, I’m fine with it. I want this album to be our best one yet. Plus, I do want to get to talk to you more. I’ll give you my kakao and phone number, okay?”

As the meeting wrapped up, Jihye only got Peniel and Sungjae to agree to the personal time which was more than she had expected. She got their contact information and as the men left the room, Hyunsik stopped in front of her. “Yes?”

He pointed down at her wrist, “Where did you get the bracelet?”

Jihye was stunned at the question as she looked down at it, “An old friend gave it to me. Why?” Hyunsik’s eyes flashed with a sad look for a split second before he shook his head and bowed then left the meeting room.

* * *

A month after that meeting, the dream became a reoccurring thing. At least every other day it began and ended the same. It was driving Jihye crazy, so she confided in Soyeon about it.

“So, you promised yourself off to some boy” Soyeon shrugged before taking a bite of her salad. “I’m sure the boy doesn’t even remember it.”

Jihye shrugged, “I don’t know. It’s bothering me.”

Soyeon went for another bit then stopped, “Wait! Did you come to Korea to find him?” Her eyes widened.

“No” Jihye shook her head, “No way. I came here for my job. Plus, Minkyu wanted to be closer to his family.” Something about her words felt awkward to her. Almost as if she were telling a lie, “I didn’t have any plans of this guy… He probably forgot, like you said.” Soyeon’s eyebrow rose before she continued eating. Jihye’s phone went off and she saw a text from Peniel, “Well seems like Peniel finally has some time to talk… and while I’m at work…” She sighed. She had met with Sungjae one weekend, but her schedule never matched up with Peniel’s, “If only I could meet up with him. I mean I am already ahead with all my work.”

Soyeon groaned, “I’d say no because there are other projects you can help with.” Jihye’s lips pursed. “ _BUT_ this is also part of your project, so go.”

Jihye grinned before putting her trash together, “Thank you! If I’m done early, I’ll come back.” She jumped out of the chair, tossed her trash, and went to meet up with Peniel.

“Hey, did you wait long?” Peniel looked up from his phone and grinned as Jihye took a seat across from him.

“No, I just got here myself. Thanks for finding time to meet with me. Should I order you something?” he replied.

She shook her head, “I already ordered, and I should be thanking you. I appreciate you agreeing to meet up with me.”

Peniel held out his hand, “Can I borrow your phone?” Hesitantly, she handed him her phone after unlocking it, “I’m going to put in the others’ contact information. They all agreed to the meetings.” Jihye’s face lit up and Peniel looked up from her phone as a smile found his lips.


	2. Part Two

After getting all of the member’s numbers, Jihye was luck to meet with everyone except Hyunsik. Their schedules never matched up. That was until one weekend, she was caught up on her work, so she didn’t go in on her day off when he called to meet up at a park, “Hey, Hyunsik! Thanks for meeting up with me” Jihye greeted as Hyunsik took a seat on the bench beside her.

He grinned brightly, “Of course. I want to help as much as I can to make this comeback amazing!”

Jinhy nodded, “So, tell me about yourself. Where are you from and what made you become an idol?” Hyunsik began explaining and their conversation became something natural. As if they were old friends catching up. He told her about his life and she about hers.

“I have a question for you, that bracelet. Why do you still wear it? You said it was from just some friend.” His demeanor changed a little and Jihye looked down at her right wrist that rested on the table.

She shrugged, “I don’t really know.”

“Oh… Do you remember who gave it to you?” There was a hopeful note in his voice, but it died when her head shook.

She fixed her sleeve and that’s when his eyes caught her engagement ring, “I have faint memories about who gave it to me. My fiancé asks me about it all the time.” She smiled.

“Fi-fiance?”

Jihye nodded as she held out her hand to show the ring, “We’re getting married in November.”

Hyunsik cleared his throat, “Wow, that’s cool.” He looked at his watch and stood. “Sorry to end this early, but I have to go. I have another interview I need to prepare for.” Then he fled.

* * *

After that, for the remainder of Jihye’s time with the members, when she was with Hyunsik, he was cold. He gave short curt answers. Sometimes no answers at all. She didn’t understand what changed from their first meeting. She grew close to all the other members who were all equally shocked with Hyunsik’s behavior and would periodically apologize for him. However, as the comeback approached, and the photoshoot began, she found it almost unbearable to be around him. Hyunsik and Jihye were at each other’s throats arguing about lighting or poses. It would take Changsub or Eunkwang to intervene and break it up. It was awkward being around him, but Jihye loved being around the boys even if Hyunsik had to join.

“Hey, wait, give that back!” Jihye tried to get her bracelet back from Changsub. Jihye was just hanging out with Changsub and Peniel, two of the ones she grew close to, when Changsub asked to see her bracelet. However, when he got it, he refused to give it back.

He held it over her head and laughed as she struggled for it, “Why? You niece make it for you? Is that why you wear it?” He teased.

Jihye felt her panic grow as she watched it dangle, “Someone important made it when I was a kid. Please just give it back.” She didn’t like not having it on. She didn’t feel right without it.

A hand reached out and took the bracelet from Changsub. She felt a hand grab her wrist and the bracelet fell back to its place, “Next time, don’t take it off. Changsub, stop taking things that don’t belong to you.” Jihye turned just in time to see Hyunsik head off to his room.

“What’s his deal? I was just playing around?” Changsub scratched his head in confusion.

* * *

_“This is for you…” a blurred hand reached out towards her. “We’ll be together forever!”_

_She took the bracelet he made her and continued to sniffle, “But we’re supposed to get married.” The water works began again and he hugged her._

_“Don’t worry! I’ll find you and marry you! Just wait for me. I’ll find you in America o-or you can come back here and find me.”_

_She sniffled, “I’ll find you, Hyunsik oppa! Then you have to marry me!”_

Jihye shot up from the couch starting Minkyu who was on the chair beside her.

“You okay, love?” She looked over at him and he saw tears gather in her eyes, “Baby, what’s wrong?” He got off the chair and sat beside her as she cried silently. In confusion, he held her close and soothed her, “It’s okay. It was just a nightmare.”

Her left arm reached up and her finger gripped his shirt tightly. She wished it was just a nightmare. She cradled her right arm and her eyes remained on the bracelet. A nightmare would be better than the pain she was feeling at the moment.

“Baby, are you sure you want to go out this late? I’ll come with you” Minkyu insisted as he went for his coat.

“No, it’s fine. I just need some fresh air. I’m going to go meet up with someone for a bit. I’ll be back later” she smiled.

He gave her a small smile and kissed her cheek, “Okay… I love you. Who are you going to be with?”

“I love you too, Hyuns—Minkyu” their eyes widened in shock before Jihye let out a weak laugh, “Sorry, my head was thinking one thing and my mouth said another. I’m going to meet up with Hyunsik. I guess I’m still tired.” She leaned up and kissed Minkyu. “I love you, Minkyu. Don’t wait up.”

Minkyu nodded hesitantly, “Okay. At least text me when you get there and when you head back, okay?” She nodded in response and left the apartment. Minkyu watched her leave and he sighed when she shut the door, “I regret moving back…”

Jihye leaned on the door for a moment and touched her lips. Every time she kissed Minkyu, she felt a spark. It went down her spine and made her feel like she was invisible, but that kiss. She didn’t feel anything.

* * *

She stood out at Banpo Bridge waiting for Hyunsik. It was late enough that not many people lingered there. Her fingers twirled the beads on her bracelet. Did he know? Is that why he became so cold to her? Because she forgot him. She heard his shoes before she saw him descend down the giant rock like stairs.

He stopped in front of her, pocketing his phone that was in his hand, and he placed both hands in his jean pockets, “What do you want? Do you realize the time?”

“You could have told me no” she countered.

He huffed, “Look, I don’t have all day. I’m busy in case you forgotten. I need to work on the tracks before the album comes out. What do you want?”

Jihye nodded and bowed, “I’m sorry. I wanted to ask you about something.”

“What is it? I thought we already did all this personal meeting stuff.” He sighed.

She showed him her bracelet on her wrist, “Why didn’t you tell me? That you were the boy?”

Hyunsik shrugged, “Would it matter? You’re engaged.” He stared at the bracelet for a while.

“Tha-That’s not relevant.”

He scoffed as he looked up at her, “But isn’t it? I don’t even know why you wear that stupid thing still. It’s not like you kept the promise anyway.” He looked at his watch, “Look, if this is all you wanted, I need to go. Thanks for wasting my time.” He turned and went back the way he came.

“Hyunsik, wait” Jihye went after him and grabbed his arm.

Hyunsik yanked his arm from her as he violently turned, “Stop! Why does this matter? We were just kids.” He pulled at his hair as he looked at her, “Did you think I meant it? I was 10. Who would actually take that seriously?” He snarled.

Jihye let out a breath of disbelief and closed her eyes as the tears fell, “Yea… You’re right. It was foolish… Sorry for wasting your time. Here, I don’t think I should keep this.” She pulled off her bracelet and held it out to him, she refused to make eye contact. Hyunsik watched as the tears fell, he went to speak up, but he bit his lip to keep quiet. He took the bracelet from her, stuffed it in his pocket, and walked away. Once he was out of view, Jihye squatted as she pressed her hands to her mouth to muffle her sobs.

* * *

“Ji-ji” Soyeon called out as she knocked on Jihye’s office door. When she didn’t get a response, Soyeon walked inside and saw Jihye staring at her art tablet, “Hey Jihye. You awake in here.” She shut the door and walked up to Jihye. She grew concerned seeing Jihye not respond, “Girly, what’s wrong?” She turned the chair to face her, “Did something happen between Minkyu and you?” She shook her head. “Baby girl. Talk to me… please. You’re scaring me” Soyeon begged. Jihye looked dead. There was no light in her eyes and they were puffy from crying the night before.

“I found the boy” she whispered.

Soyeon smiled, “That’s great, but I don’t get what this has to do with anything.”

Jihye cursed as she tugged at her hair, “Fuck, I’m so stupid…”

“What’s wrong?”

“Hyunsik…”

“What about him? Wait” her eyes widened, “he’s the boy! That’s great, you got your childhood best friend back. Why do you look so broken?”

Jihye’s eyes teared up, “That dream… That promise. Why did I break it?” Her voice shook as she spoke and Soyeon let out a huff of air.

Soyeon grabbed Jihye’s shoulders in concern and anger, but mainly out of anger, “You are marrying Minkyu in a month! Stop thinking about that stupid dream!” She shook her a few times, “So what if Hyunsik was the boy you said you’d marry? You were 8! You grew up! You’re an adult now and you fell in love with Minkyu—”

“I don’t know if I love him…” Jihye whispered as she looked down at the ground. “I came to Korea hoping I would run into him… Maybe I wanted to find him like because he didn’t find me.”

Soyeon’s face twisted in annoyance as she let go of Jihye’s shoulders, “I love you and you are my best friend, so I’m telling you this now. You’re not just ruining your own life by lingering on some stupid kid promise. You’re wasting a lot of people’s time and money. Life isn’t some game, Jihye. You’re going to hurt a lot of people, so stop being so fucking selfish.” She huffed before she stormed off leaving Jihye alone in her office.

A month passed and Soyeon and Jihye hadn’t talked much since then. Jihye was even distant with Minkyu even though she didn’t realize it. Her conversations with the BTOB members became minimal as they released the album. Even though, Peniel, Sungjae, and Minhyuk periodically tried to talk to her. She tried to just focus on work and the wedding prep which had become her worse nightmare. When her bride maids threw her the idea of a bachelorette party before her wedding, but she declined wanting to focus on work. However, Soyeon was not having that as an answer and forced the party.

So, Jihye was out with her girls for her bachelorette party. She didn’t want to do anything crazy as she never saw the whole point of acting like idiots.

Soyeon approached Jihye shyly and bit the inside of her lip, “I’m sorry…” Jihye was going to reply, but Soyeon held up a hand, “No, don’t apologize. You have nothing to apologize for. I’m the one who snapped at you when you were in a crisis. I should have been supportive.” Jihye said nothing as she wrapped her arms around Soyeon and she hugged back.

“Okay ladies! Break it up!” Christi screamed as she broke the hug, “We are going to get in the club and we are going to find us some sexy men to dance with, got it?” The two girls nodded and Christi strutted inside the club.

Soyeon stared at Jihye in disbelief, “Just where do you find your friends?”

“I ask myself that too all the time.” Jihye laughed as she looped arms with Soyeon and entered the club.

Almost upon entrance, Jihye’s three bride maids, Christi, Shannon, and Abby, were swept up by three men and out on the dance floor. Soyeon was with Jihye rejecting each guy who approached her.

“You should dance” Jihye shouted.

Soyeon took a swig of her cocktail, “And leave the bride to be alone? Nah!” She laughed just as another man approached her.

“Would you like to dance?” He asked kindly.

“N-”

“She’d love to!” Jihye interrupted her and started to shoo her. Soyeon glared at her before reluctantly agreeing. As Soyeon was getting out of the booth, Jihye’s phone rang. “Hello?” No response. Jihye looked at the caller ID before pressing the phone back to her ear, “Hyunsik?” Soyeon gave her a look as she glanced back. Jihye waved her off and Soyeon gave her a sad look before letting the stranger to lead her off to the dance floor.

“Why…”

It was hard to hear him over the loud music, so she got out of the booth and went to the bathroom hallway where the music was barely heard, “Hyunsik?” She heard him take a gulp, “What’s wrong?”

“Why him” he sniffed. “Why didn’t you wait for me? I-” he choked on a cry, “I became famous to find you, so—why didn’t you keep your promise?” Hyunsik cried.

Jihye pressed her shaky hand to her mouth as a tear fell. She could hear the pain in his drunken words. He wasn’t even slurring, but she could tell he was drunk by the way he mumbled in between his words. “I’m sorry…” she whispered as she moved her hand to her hair.

“Don’t marry him. I love you! I’ve always loved you!” He got louder, “That song was for you. That track I worked so hard on… I thought of you.”

Jihye swallowed as she pulled her phone from her ear and hung it up before turning it off entirely. She couldn’t listen anymore. Tomorrow she was marrying Minkyu. It was too late to change her mind.

* * *

After the club, Jihye returned to her home alone even though her friends wanted her to spend the night at their hotel. She couldn’t do it. She knew she couldn’t keep up the façade of a happy bride to be like she could at a club. So, there she lied in bed wide awake. She turned to her side and her tears slid across her face on to her pillow. She felt a terrible pain in her heart as she clutched her pillow. She was glad Minkyu was out with his guys because she didn’t know how to explain to him why she felt like her heart was being ripped to shreds. She ended up crying herself to sleep reliving Hyunsik’s words and haunted by the broken look on his face when she backed away from him.

* * *

Hyunsik’s phone is what woke him first. He groaned feeling the hangover as his hand blindly searched for his phone. When he picked it up he pressed the green circle, “ewwo?” He yawned as he sat up and moved to the end of the bed.

“Hyunsik? Are you seriously still asleep? The wedding is in three hours” Minhyuk shouted and Hyunsik cringed. “Get dressed! We’re supposed to leave in an hour to check in to the venue. I’m sending Sungjae and Changsub up to your room” then he hung up.

Hyunsik threw down his phone and rubbed his eyes, “I don’t think I can do this.” He felt the tears form and he wiped his eyes with his hands before covering them with his right hand. The tears continued to fall.


	3. Part Three

“I feel sick… Am I supposed to feel this sick?” Jihye held her stomach as she looked at the mirror.

Her mother squeezed her shoulders, “It’s normal, baby girl. You’ll get the jitters before the wedding, but once it starts they’ll go away. I’m going to go sit down with your father.” She turned Jihye towards her and looked her over once more before she kissed Jihye’s cheek.

Jihye looked at Soyeon who gave her a sad smile, “I know I’m your maid of honor and I should say this is just jitters like your mom said. But, as your best friend, I don’t think you should go through with this…”

“Why?”

Soyeon gave her a look, “You know why. You don’t love Minkyu. You never really have.”

“Yes, I do! I always have” Jihye argued.

“We both know that’s a lie. Ever since you were a kid Hyunsik was the one you loved. Sure, you got older and you forgot his name, but you never forgot who he was. Those dreams… They were memories your subconscious wanted you to remember.” Soyeon walked over to the door, “I know I told you to ignore the dreams and leave it in the past. I’m sorry I told you that because I realize I was wrong… And going through with this marriage would only leave Minkyu and you heartbroken. You both deserve to be happy. So, does Hyunsik.”

Everyone was seated in the wedding hall and the wedding began. The bride maids and maid of honor walked through first. Then, when the wedding march began to play, everyone stood. Even Hyunsik stood as he watched Jihye and her father walk down the aisle towards the alter. His members looked from Jihye to Hyunsik, but they said nothing as they saw the heartbreak between the two.

Hyunsik was frozen as he watched the ceremony. His members sat beside him, Peniel and Eunkwang, the two sitting on either side of him, patted his arms in comfort.

“Do you, Jung Jihye, take Bae Minkyu as your lawfully wedded husband?”

Hyunsik’s breath was caught in his throat as his eyes never left Jihye’s figure. He tensed under the comforting hands of his members and they were beginning to regret forcing him to come to the wedding. They thought this was the best way to move on from his first love, but they knew now that it was a terrible idea.

Jihye looked up from their hands and met his eyes. She swallowed back the lump in her throat and smiled weakly, “I do.” Minkyu smiled brightly and tightened his grip on her hand in a loving way. The guests took her hesitation as just an overwhelming moment for her. She could see from the corner of her eye, Hyunsik shot out of his seat and rushed out of the wedding hall. Her heart dropped.

“Do you, Bae Minkyu, take Jung Jihye as your lawfully wedded wife?”

Minkyu’s smile fell and he let go of her hands, “I don’t.”

The guests gasped and Jihye’s eyes widened in shock, “Wha—”

“I’m not the one you want to marry” he smiled softly at her and she opened her mouth to protest, but he held up his hand to her mouth. “It’s okay. I know… The way you look at him is a way I’ve never seen you look at me before. Go… Before it’s too late.”

Tears fell from her eyes and she gave a tearful smile, “Thank you…” She choked out. “I’m so sorry” she picked up the ends of her wedding dress and dashed down the set of stairs and down the wedding hall after Hyunsik.

“Wait! Jihye!” She stopped and turned to see Eunkwang and the others following her. Eunkwang stepped forward and a smile slowly grew on his lips, “He went down to the beach. Don’t break his heart… again.” Jihye nodded before she ran off towards the beach.

The beach was thirty minutes right down the road as Jihye wanted the reception to be on the beach and didn’t want her guests to travel far. She was thankful for the location as by the time she reached the beach, her feet were killing her. She bent down and took off her shoes. Holding her shoes in her hand, she walked through the sand not caring about how it was going to ruin her dress. She spotted a suit jacket thrown unceremoniously with socks and dress shoes in the sand. Jihye let out a sigh of relief, threw her heels by his jacket and walked down the towards the water. After she climbed over the small hill, Jihye saw him. He was standing there close to the water, staring off. She descended the hill, “Hyunsik…”

His shoulders tensed hearing his name. He knew it was her. Hyunsik took a breath and wiped his eyes of any tears that may have still lingered. He turned to her, “Already moved the party here?” His hands were deep in his pockets.

“Did you mean it? What you told me last night?”

Hyunsik looked at her in confusion, “What did I say last night?”

“That you loved me… That your track was about me. Was it true?”

Hyunsik felt his stomach turn. He thought it was a dream. That he didn’t really drunk call her. “Whatever I said yesterday, don’t read into it. I was drunk, okay?”

“Damn it! Just answer the fucking question, Hyunsik!”

“You’re married! Why does it matter if what I said last night was true or not?”

Jihye shook her head, “Because I didn’t marry him… I couldn’t do it and nor could he.” Her voice cracked. Hyunsik rolled his eyes and turned to walk close to the water. “I couldn’t marry him because I love someone else.” She shouted as she went after him.

Hyunsik felt his heart stop, “Then go find him. Stop bothering me.”

“I already found him!” She snapped angrily. “But he’s being an asshole!”

Hyunsik stopped and turned towards her again, “What?”

Her eyes lightened and she took a breath, “I love you… It’s always been you. Even if I didn’t realize it at first. I moved to Korea because, even though I didn’t realize it, I wanted to find you because you were taking too long to find me.” His heart stopped as he heard her confession. “I’m sorry I forgot you were the one who gave me that bracelet” she touched her wrist where her bracelet used to hang. “But, even so, these last eight months. Working with you… Hanging out with you… And even arguing with you, I found myself falling in love with you.” Tears traced her cheeks, “I can’t find myself being with anyone else, but you…” Hyunsik said nothing as he took in her words. “Can you say something?” She let out a frustrated groan. “Do something!” Hyunsik stepped back, his arms swaying slightly, and he turned and walked towards the water. Jihye’s jaw dropped and she felt a mixture of anger and heartbreak. “I said say something!” She stormed after him.

He was ankle deep in water and when she was close enough, he reached down and flung the cold water on her. Her scream pierced his ears as he laughed at her. Jihye’s mouth fell open in shock as she let out a laugh. He bit his lip as he tried to stop his smile from widening, “I think that was fair. You gave me a heart attack when you said  _I do_ to that thing.”

“That thing happened to be the one who sent me this way” she smiled.

“I don’t care. He needs to know he can’t get you back” he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “You realize you can’t leave me now. I won’t let you.”

Jihye pressed her hand to his cheek, “I don’t want anyone but you.”

Hyunsik leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. He couldn’t keep the smile off his lips and nor could she. Hyunsik pulled back and picked her up before he spun around with her in his arms. “Your dress is dirty now.” He looked down at the bottom of her dress.

He put her back down and she shrugged, “I don’t care. I wouldn’t have come in this water if I cared.” She stepped away from him and kicked at the water. “Though, I do need to pay you back” she scooped up water and splashed Hyunsik.

He laughed loudly and shook his head, “That’s it. I’m going to get you.” Jihye’s eyes widened as she ran off and Hyunsik chased after her splashing at her periodically. He finally caught up to her and pulled her back to him. He pushed her hair out of her face and cupped her chin, “I love you, Jihye.”

“I love you too, Hyunsik.” She tiptoed and kissed him. “Also, I want my bracelet back.”

Hyunsik let out a loud laugh, “You’ll get it and a better one too. That one was too childish.”

She knew that she finally found the love of her life. And, Jihye had no intentions of forgetting him again.


End file.
